Nothing New
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: There was nothing unusual about Petey going to hang out with one of his best friends. Slash.


**Story Title:** Nothing New

**Story Type: **Slash

**Characters: **Alex Shelley, Petey Williams, Chris Sabin

**Pairings: **Shelley/Petey, MMG

**Rating: **PG-13/NC-17

**Series: **None

**Prompt: Shelley/Petey, no AU's **

**Disclaimer: **They're not mine -not even the Canadian. They belong to themselves and their various promotions.

**Warnings: **Slash, language

**A/N: **So, after the holiday grind, I was finally able to get back to working on the prompts. This one is for **retroginger**; hope I got Petey right -I've never written him this much before, so if he's OOC, I apologize. Enjoy :)

**A/N2:** Real quick, I'm not exactly sure where and when Petey first met either one of the Guns, so I guesstimated it as best I could -hope I doesn't take from anyone's enjoyment.

There was nothing new about the phone call he got from Alex; he was used to random calls from both him and Chris, so to get a call at eleven at night wasn't an earth shattering event. Even if this call was from Alex complaining that he needed to wind down from a match and that Chris wasn't there.

He happened to be in the same area as Alex -he was shooting _Lucha Libra USA_ there that weekend- and he'd made the decision to go hang out with him even before Alex had finished bitching. Petey knew how it was going to end, but it didn't stop him from going over there.

On the drive over, Petey thought over the first time he had met Alex. It had been at a show in Detroit; he had just moved from Canada and he had seen Alex around for a few weeks before they actually started talking.

Before that, Petey had never been one to believe in love -lust, sure, and affection and the love you have for your family and friends, but not romantic love- but talking to Alex and watching him spaz out about music, Petey felt himself thinking it might be possible.

After running into him at a couple different promotions over the next few weeks, Petey had been convinced he was falling for the younger man. They had been hanging out in the locker room and he had finally worked up the nerve to ask Alex if he wanted to get a drink after the show, when someone had walked in and called out. When Alex had looked over, his whole face had lit up and the grin on his face had been unguarded and clear. Petey had known then that Alex would never like him as anything besides a friend.

Petey had looked over to see who had made Alex that happy, instinctively wanting to hate them, and got an unpleasant surprise when he saw Chris heading for them, smiling.

It didn't take Petey long to realize that everyone else took a backseat to Chris in Alex's eyes; he tried to play it off, but anyone who knew him could see it. There was gleam in his eyes that was only there when Chris was near. It was the same for Chris; Petey soon saw that the Chris he trained with, wasn't the same guy he was with Alex.

Chris was always fun to hang out with, but when he was with Alex, he was more relaxed and just genuinely happier then he was when Alex wasn't there.

It would have been easier if he hated Chris, Petey reflected as he pulled into the parking lot of the hotel Alex was staying at. Then, at least, he could have stayed away from them both and just done his best to forget they existed.

But on that day, the gods had apparently decided that nothing could be that easy, and Petey found himself drawn into a close friendship with both of them. A friendship that did nothing to change what he felt for Alex.

Eventually, he had ended up sleeping with Alex one night when Chris was in California and Alex was at an ROH show Petey was working. Chris knew about it -regardless of his own feelings for Alex, Petey would never have done that to one of his friends.

It didn't happen very often; Alex and Chris were almost always booked as a tag team, and even if they weren't, they were usually on the same card. The fact of the matter was that even as close as Petey was to both of them, Alex and Chris very rarely needed anyone else. They were content with just each other and that simple fact always made Petey's heart feel like it was breaking.

When Alex, and then Chris, had gotten injured, Petey had found himself hoping that they might start to drift from being apart so often, but it didn't happen. If anything their bond with each other seemed to get stronger and Petey finally gave up the last piece of hope he had been holding onto.

Petey got out of his rental and took a deep breath as he went inside and headed for the elevator.

No, there was definitely nothing new about any of this, but when Alex opened up the door and smirked at him, Petey knew that if this was all he would ever have of Alex, then he would be happy with it.


End file.
